1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand tools of the plier type and particularly to a plier-type tool for removal of broken knitting machine needles from their needle slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been the practice in the knitting industry to remove broken needles with another needle, a wedge device, or another thin object which, when placed behind the broken needle, forced the needle outward so that the operator could employ a conventional pair of pliers to remove the needle. Such an operation required two hand operations and two separate tools. This method of needle extraction has proved to be time consuming when needles are constantly breaking and when the operator is watching several machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,506 to Julian E. Carnes, Jr., describes the only tool known to applicant specifically designed for removal of broken knitting needles. This patented tool comprises a conventional pair of pliers having a curved, outwardly protruding projection on one jaw member for engaging the broken needle and forcing its butt portion between the plier jaws for removal. However, the patented tool has several drawbacks. First, the device can be used ony when a substantial part of the butt portion remains after needle breakage since the tool is designed to grip only the butt. Second, removal of the needle is made particularly difficult because the tool grips only the thin edge portion of the butt instead of the flat side portion. Third, the butt portion must be located precisely within a pair of grooves in the jaws before removal. A fourth drawback of the patented tool is that it is not well adapted to use on different knitting machines having a wide range of needle and slot sizes.
A review of the prior art indicates that there is an acute need for a simple and reliable tool useful for removing broken knitting needles from the various types of knitting machines presently in use.